User blog:LadyOkami/Obsesseddd sonnggsss
I'm very obsessed with this song... Like I'm on my 127th replay... yeah... I translated the lyrics: あぁああぁ～ AaAAa~ あかさたな　　　　はまやらわ ABCDE FGHIJK line is the first letter of each row in the modern Japanese alphabet. It is pretty meaningless いろはにほへと　　ちりぬるをわかよ たれそつねらむ　　ういのおくやまけふ こえてあさきゆめ　みしえひもせすん いろわにほえどち theflowersarefragrant buttheyfallwhointhis worldisunchanging overthemountainsofexistencetoday wecrossanddreamnomore norseeillusions lines are an old Japanese poem known as Iroha. Because it uses every syllable once, it was used as the alphabetical order until replaced by the modern alphabet. I have translated the poem roughly, but it may well have no more meaning than rapidly reciting the alphabet あぁああぁ～ AaAAa~ いろはいろはいろ　ちりぬるりぬるを わかよよよたれ　　そつつつつねならむ theflowersflowersflow buttheyfallfallfall whointhisworldwho isssssssunchanging lines are the Iroha again, but only stuttering fragments of it そのもの蒼き衣をまといて 金色の野に降り立つべし 失われし大地のとの絆を取り戻し 人々を蒼き清浄の地に導かんカン He shall come clad in blue descending on golden fields to take back the lost fetters of the earth and lead the people to a pure blue landland appears to be a quote from Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, with a stutter at the end ななナウなうシカ ナウシカ　ナウ山羊 ナウシカ　ナウ山羊 NaNaNauNausicaa Now deer, now goat Now deer, now goat is a pun- Nausicaa in Japanese is written as "naushika". "Shika" means "deer". "Yagi" means "goat", and it replaces the "shika" in the repetition of Nausicaa もうダメ　イ　臨界突破 It's over i Pressure Overload straightforward, except there's a random out of place letter in the middle of the line that appears to have no meaning 機械の体、手に入れるまで氏ねないわ I will not die until I have a machine body n/a 鉄郎　メーテル アンドロメダ Tetsurou Maetel Andromeda {Two characters and a location from the manga/anime Galaxy Express 999] めだ目玉おやじ　をぃ鬼太郎 -meda Medama Oyaji we Kitaro Oyaji and Kitaro are characters from GeGeGe no Kitaro あぁああぁ～　　ぷ AaAAa- Pu "pu" seems to be a random letter again （ムスカムスカムスカ　メメメガ） （ムスカムスカムスカ　めめめガ） （ムスカムスカムスカ　目目目ガ） （ムスカムスカムスカ　ユパ様！） MuskaMuskaMuska mymymy eye MuskaMuskaMuska mymymy eye MuskaMuskaMuska mymymy eye MuskaMuskaMuska Lord Yupa! is the villain from Laputa Castle in the Sky, Lord Yupa is from Nausicaa, the first three lines all end in "mememega", but only in the third is "me" given a kanji with the meaning of "eye". ニルバーナァーァァァアアァ～ NirvanaaaaaaAAa- 摩訶般若波羅蜜多　ミミタハンニ波羅ミ蜜多心経 悟りの境地　カ観自在菩薩ツ 色即是空　ノカヨヒジフキト　空即是色 Maha Prajna Paramita mimitahannyaharamitutasi Border of enlightenment A-Avalokitesvara boddhavista-a all is nothingness nokayohijifukito nothingness is all appears to be the Heart Sutra, an important Buddhist text, though quite distorted (to total gibberish at points) and I can't decipher what an appropriate translation/transliteration would be for some of it カオスダァーァァァアアァ～　（林家ぺ） It's chaaaaaaAAaa-os (foresters Pe) means a family working in the forest industry. "pe" appears to be another random letter リリンヒウトシン　悪霊退散　清めタタ珠恵 南無阿弥陀仏だぁ ririnhiutoshin Dispersion of demons Exorcise them of the line is possibly another gibberish-fied Buddhist chant but I really don't know It's Namo Amitabhaya chant: "I sincerely believe in Amitabha" そのもの蒼き衣をまといて ババ様　会おうお　伝説はマコトであったか ユパ様　ユパモヒカンだ 大地の怒りじゃ　蟲達が怒っておるじゃ ババ様　こわっ！ He shall come clad in blue Obaba, shall we meet Were the legends true? Lord Yupa Yupa is dejected too It's the anger of the earth The insects are enraged Obaba I'm scared! Nausicaa quotes/references ななナウなうシカ ナウシカ　ムスカめ ナウシカ　ムムスカ NaNaNauNausicaa Now deer, now goat Now deer, now goat ハーロック　エメラルダス　戦士の銃を手に取り Harlock Emeraldas Taking a soldier's weapon into your hands and Emereldas are from Space Pirate Captain Harlock 撃ちまくり　乱れ撃ち ナウシカ撃ち　ユパ様ハゲェー Ceaseless random pounding Nausicaa attacks Lord Yupa is bald アマンが　タオタオタオパイパイ（桃白白）自重しろ Aman is taotaotaopaipai (peaches pale) respect yourself not 100% on the middle section of this line (gibberish?), but I'm pretty sure the "paipai" (boobs) is intentional given the "peaches pale" うぉおおおおおぉぉおお　ぺ WoOOOOOooOO Pe random "pe" you're welcome xDDD Category:Blog posts